Mmm Muffin
by Die Kikyo Die
Summary: Drabbles. It started with Steve practicing his evil laugh and it just escalated from then. SLASH SteveDarren
1. Laughter

**Laughter**

The laughs had started again, loud and maniacal, over and over and over again. I rub my index and middle fingers against my temples in an attempt to cease an on coming migraine.

I've been sitting here, on the bat patterned bed for at least an hour. My head kills and my legs are falling asleep from sitting on them so long.

Shifting my position I try to stretch my feet into something at least resembling a comfortable position.

The laughs continue the same loud maniacal tone, I feel like someone's using my head for their drum practice.

I flop over onto my stomach and start tracing the black bat patterns on it with my finger.

The posters on the walls were all laminated and attached onto the wall with sticky tack –that blue putty like stuff—to ensure that none of the posters get ripped.

Louder now, ever more maniacal, I feel like this is going to be some kind of finale, but it isn't, it's the same laughter over and over and over again. The drums continue their pounding in my head.

Off to the side there was a book shelf stuffed with comic books, then there was another 3 piles of comic books stacked on top of each other; the book shelf probably couldn't take anymore. Unless information, I know, but anything is fine, as long as it takes my mind off…

The laughing was getting louder, I can't take it anymore I'm gonna blow.

"Holy crap! How long do you have to practice you maniacal laugh for?"

Steve blinks stopping his laughter to look at me, the look on his face is that of an innocent child that had no idea what they did wrong. Then again most kids always knew what they were doing, Steve is no exception.

I glare at Steve and he smiles, it's a crazed smile that might belong to a serial killer, then again that was probably because he had practiced that last week.

Steve bounded over to me, and I kept glaring. He leans forward and presses his lips to mine, swiping his tongue over my bottom lip before dipping it in and rubbing it alongside my own. My eyes snapped out of glare mode to don a look of complete shock.

Steve stepped back and smiled again.

"Sure, muffin."

Then he prances out of the room, maniacal laughter ringing on the other side of the door.

I licked my lips. Steve shouldn't know how to kiss; we weren't supposed to practice that until next week.


	2. Piece of Cake

So I decided to make this into a series of connected drabbles of sorts so yeah.. that's just how it is, they will be longer than the 1st chapter by the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

This is slash, aka BoyxBoy if you don't like it don't read it.

**Mmm… Muffin: Piece of Cake**

"Darren."

Annie Shan poked her head in her brother's room. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as she glanced around the room. It was a pig sty. Her brother's clothes were strew about the room and comic books littered the floor.

"What?"

He looked up at her, irritated. Steve was sprawled lazily on the bed, half on and half off reading a comic book upside soon.

"Hi Steve."

Annie slipped into the room, ignoring the way her brother groaned at her intrusion; forgetting her original reason for coming in the 1st place. She waved and smiled brightly, further irritating her brother.

"Lo."

Steve looked over his comic book, or was it under? He did a, what he would describe as spectacular, flip from his position and tumbled 'gracefully' to the carpet below; now right side up. He grinned, a goofy all teeth smile that threw people off daily; it looked sinister.

Annie smiled back; completely oblivious.

"What Annie? What do you want?"

At this point Darren had dropped his own comic and was glaring at his baby sister.

Annie smiled and pulled a plate out from behind her back, was it always there, and showed it to the boys. There in the middle was a slice of cheesecake with cherries and syrup dipping off the edges. Both boys froze at the sight of the dessert.

"Mum had some left over from an office party." She frowned "she didn't know that Steve was going to be over though…"

Steve was still grinning; he leapt off his spot on the floor and took the slice and spoon from Annie. He grinned down at her.

"It's okay, we'll share it."

Annie looked worried for a bit but then smiled and nodded, walking out of the room before spinning and poking her head back in.

"Don't make a mess, bye Steve."

She waved and Steve waved back before he kicked the door closed with his socked foot.

"Don't worry, we won't."

Steve was grinning again; Darren picked his comic back up and attempt to use it to shield him from his friend.

"It's ok, you can have it."

Darren made a dismissive gesture with his hands as if he didn't care for sweets at all. Steve sat back on the bed and put the cake between them.

"Are you sure?"

He leaned towards Darren, who unconsciously leaned away from him. Darren bobbed his head in affirmation.

"Ok."

Steve smiled and picked up the spoon before sinking in slowly into the cake, Darren watched as the syrup from the piece slid down the edge. The Steve pushed the piece around in the syrup for a bit before lifting the piece to his mouth.

Darren watched as Steve slowly lifted the spoon to his opened mouth. He then sucked the spoon clean and licked the remains off his lips.

Darren dully noted that Steve was still grinning, not noticing that he was leaning forward.

"Are you sure you don't want some muffin?"

Darren wrinkled his nose at the sound of Steve's 'adorable' nickname. Darren shook his head slowly and Steve leaned closer.

"Are you really sure?"

Darren looked down at the cake and then back up at Steve, then his gazed traveled toward the single spoon.

"Fine, give me a piece."

Darren went to pick up the spoon only to be pushed onto his back by Steve who now sat comfortably on his hips. Steve reached back and picked up the spoon, scooping up another piece of cheesecake before depositing it into his mouth.

"Steve wha..?"

Darren was quickly silenced as Steve leaned forward and placed his mouth on his. Darren gasped and Steve was quick dip his tongue inside and rub it slowly against Darren's own. Darren noted the cherry that was also swirling inside his mouth and the taste of cheesecake on Steve's tongue.

Steve pulled back a bit and sucked on Darren's lower lip before separating from him entirely; Darren gulped down the cherry.

Steve grinned down at his as he licked his lips.

"See muffin? Practice does make perfect."

Darren decided that she should never share anything with Steve again; at least, not anything that could be eaten.


End file.
